dofkfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Deucalia
Overview The Kingdom of Deucalia was History Deucalia started off as a lone tower on a large dirt mound in the western lands of Veria. Its original founder Gilgamesh dreamed of a Kingdom under his rule that could live in peace and prosper with its neighboring nations.However in the early years of Deucalia, Gilgamesh and his citizens often had quarrels with the neighboring Kingdom of dwellanor and founded the Deucalion Legion of Free Peoples to combat the current threat. in time the Deucalion Legion would beat back the men of dwellanor and win its right to reign as its own independent kingdom. Gilgamesh was crowned King of Deucalia and the kingdom prospered under his rule. Time passed and the Church of the Solar Legion was founded in Deucalia by Corintheus Archeus,as more citizens settled in Deucalia farms were built, wall fortifications were made, a quarry was built, and a mine was carved into the hills. Deucalia was expanding and its economy was booming, peace had finally been brought to the Kingdom through hard work and the teamwork of the many warriors of Deucalia, this peace would be short lived as Deucalia would eventually take part in a historical battle known as, the Siege of Ironvale. it was in this historical battle that King Gilgamesh earned his title of King Gilgamesh the great. After the siege Deucalia joined the Halcyon Commonwealth coalition but they wouldn't stay that way for long. the people of Deucalia felt that the Republic of Zymith had lost its sense of nuetrality and instead the newly founded empire adopted an imperialism. Feeling that the freedom of his people was threatened by the new Halycon empire King Gilgamesh decided to Succeed from the Coalition. the Halycon empire saw this as a declaration of war, and soon Deucalia would see its last days as an independant kingdom... the kingdom of Deucalia was greatly outnumbered and the warriors of the empire burned their homes and greatly damaged the Grand tower, Deucalia soon fell to the Halcyon Empire and were forced back into the Coalition. soon afterwards a "diplomatic" meeting was called to discuss the terms of surrender for Deucalia, however it was a trap... within the walls of Zymiths famous building that hosted the Council of nations the Halycon empire trapped King Gilgamesh and his 2nd in command Corintheus Archaeus. King Gilgamesh was then Unceramoniously Executed in secret to keep the empires reputation in good spirits with the other nations. Distraught with grief and rage Corintheus gathered the remaining people of Deucalia and fled into the northern hills. Nobody knows what became of the shattered remains of the proud Deucalions. Relations with other nations: Dwellanor: at first Deucalia was harassed by this nation but eventually became long term allies Republic of Zymith: Deucalia and Zymith shared a long lasting peace (untill zymith became the Halycon empire) Northern Legion: Deucalia and the Northern Legion were neutral and shared no relations Ironvale: Deucalia and ironvale were good allies Fenia: Deucalia greatly despised and distrusted these mercenaries Dalantai Khanate: Deucalia and the people of Dalantai Khantai shared no relations and were neutral